St Patrick's Day Madness
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 10 up! Complete! The X-Men and the two Misfit teams go through some insanity before St. Patrick's Day! RR Please! Suggestions needed badly!
1. Baseball Brawl!

St. Patrick's Day Madness

Hey folks! L1701E here! I may be half-English, but I'm willing to do a St. Patrick's Day fic for all my Irish fans because I love them! So here's a silly little St. Patty's Day fic for you starring the X-Men and our favorite two teams of mutant heroes, the Misfits! Here we go!

It's Profile Time again! This time, we look at everyone's favorite sailor, the King of the Seven Seas, the one, the only, Shipwreck! (Thanks to the filecard section of YoJoe.com

Shipwreck

Real Name: Hector X. Delgado

Grade: CPO (Chief Petty Officer)

Primary Military Specialty: Gunners Mate, Navy SEAL

Secondary Military Specialty: Machinist

Birthplace: Chula Vista, CA

Note: Shipwreck possesses a rare genetic quirk: Even though he has no X-Gene, Shipwreck is naturally immune to telepathy. 

Bio: Growing up in the shadow of the San Diego Navy Yards, it was obvious Shipwreck desired to do nothing else but become a sailor. At the youngest age legally, Shipwreck immediately signed up for the Navy. He would serve with distinction despite his obnoxiousness, big mouth, lack of respect towards authority, and tendency to go get drunk and start a fight everywhere he went. His character flaws are almost overlooked by the fact he never backs down, he's a tough and nails, and he's a good friend. When he went to GI Joe, he was appalled by the lack of Navy expertise. On a mission, he met a mutated Cobra stormtrooer named Mara and fell in love with her. He would eventually sire five kids by her: East Coast Misfit leader Althea "Wavedancer" Delgato, Brittany, Quinn, and Daria, the mega-genius psychics known collectively as Trinity, and the half-human half-seal Claudius. However, Mara was horrified by Claudius's physical mutation and left Shipwreck for an Atlantean noble. Althea and Shipwreck do still feel some bitterness towards her for that. However, when he met the X-Men, Shipwreck developed a crush on Storm, much to her distaste.   

Chapter 1: Baseball Brawl!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**** AAAAAGH!!!! _STAAAAAAAAARCHIIIIILLLLLD!!!!_"** Scott Summers's voice erupted from the X-Mansion. "YOU MADE ME FALL OFF THE ROOF **AGAIN!!**" 

"Sorry, dude." Paul Starr helped Scott up. They were just outside the Mansion. "I guess my watch is acting up."

"I hate you, you know that?" Scott grumbled under his breath.

"Huh?" Paul asked. "Hey, you know St. Patrick's Day is coming? Better get something green or you'll get pinched all over the place. I got a nice green shirt for the occasion."

"Starchild, why don't you make yourself useful and--" Scott started to mock, when he was interrupted.

"_BABY!!!!!!!_" Tabby squealed. She tackled Paul, shoving Scotty into the fountain in the process.

_I hate that Starchild! I hate him I hate him I hate him I HATE HIM!!!!!! _Scott fumed. Meanwhile, Rahne, Theresa, Tommy, Kyle, Randy, Toshi, and Terrell of the West Coast Misfits decided to pay a visit.

"Hey guys." Beast said to the California-based Misfit team as he watched the television. 

"Hey Beast. Has Daddy arrived yet?" Theresa asked.

"No, Banshee and Moira haven't arrived yet." Beast said.

"I'm so nervous." Rahne gulped. "Probably Moira's worried sick about me."

"You write to her every day! You worry to much, girl!" Terrell grinned. He then noticed something. "Hey! Where's Kyle?"

"**_IF YA SMELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL…_**" A certain Boston accent proclaimed. Thunder cracked, making Scott scream in pain. "**_WHAT THE THUNDERBOLT…_**" Thunder cracked again, accompanied by more Scott screaming. "**_IS COOKIN'!!!!!!!_**" Lightning blasted the doors down, and Kyle marched in, carrying a replica WWE Championship belt, circa 1997. He jumped on the couch and imitated the Rock's turnbuckle pose.

"Ky-le! Ky-le! Ky-le! Ky-le! Ky-le! Ky-le!" Velocity, Shark Man, and Rictor chanted, pumping their fists in the air.

_Once again, Kyle Wildfire makes a complete moron of himself._ Toshiro Yashida, clad in a red t-shirt with some Japanese symbols on the sleeves, and black slacks, waved his arms in mild annoyance. Kyle pulled a small microphone from his jacket.

"**FINALLY…THE THUNDERBOLT HAS COME BACK TO THE XAVIER INSTITUTE!!!!**" Kyle crowed amidst Tommy, Terrell, and Randy's chanting. Jean noticed this along with Jake. 

"Your brother is nuts, you know that?" Jean said to Jake.

"Could be worse." Jake shrugged. He then noticed something. The windows in the front of the Xavier Institute were busted, and a charred Scott staggered in.

"Help meeeeeeeeeee…" He whimpered in a high pitched voice.

"Where are the adults?" Ace asked. 

"Getting plastered out of their minds in Xavier's office. C'mon. Let's go watch the baseball game." Jake waved. He, Jean, and the assembled West Coast Misfits walked out to the baseball game. It was a team of combined East Coast/West Coast Misfits versus a team of X-Men. Craig was umpire. The X-Men constantly questioned his calls. They weren't used to a Misfit umpire that called it fair. Nightcrawler was at first, Shadowcat was at second, Peter was at bat. The catcher was Starchild, X23 was first baseman, Pietro was in the outfield, Ace was second baseman, Lance pitched, and Wanda was third baseman.

"Kennedy Kennedy Kennedy Kennedy Kennedy Kennedy Kennedy swing, batta! Swing batta batta batta swing!" Paul teased innocently. "_Take me out to the ball game, take me out to the crowd, buy me some peanuts and Cracker Jacks…_" Paul sang, delighting most of the X-Girls. A squealing Paige held up a sign that said "Ace Rules!" Colossus was getting annoyed.

"Paul, **shut up!**" Colossus snapped. "Hey!" Jean, Dani, Tabby, Amara, and Rogue started throwing things at him. "Agh!" He held up his bat. "Hey, watch it! OW!!" Lance beaned the big Russian. "YOU JERK!!!**"**

"Lance, once more time and you're out of the game!" Craig snapped, doing the "You're out" gesture.

"Hey, how do we know you didn't signal him?!" Peter snapped. Craig threw off his catcher's mask.

"Watch it, Colossus! I'm getting pretty sick and tired of you questioning my calls! Either you quick being a brat or I throw _you_ out!" Craig snapped back. The two mutants glared at each other, then went back to their original positions. Craig pointed at Lance in a warning way. Lance nodded reluctantly. He threw the ball, and Peter missed. "Strike 2!" 

"**WHAT?!**** YOU CALLED THAT ON PURPOSE!!!! IT WAS A BALL!!!**" Peter yelled at Craig.

"THAT'S **_IT!!!_**" Craig roared. "**_YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!!!!_**" Jake sighed at that statement.

"Here we go." Jake looked at his watch. "3…2…1…" He heard a brawl. "I knew it. Right on time." He watched the brawl and then looked up to the window of Xavier's office. He heard drunken singing.

"_Weeeee-ellll, well it's the BIG SHOW!!! Yes, it's a big, big show tonight, y'all! Yeah! It's the Big Show…_" The adults sang drunkenly.

"You know the teachers are plastered when they start singing wrestling theme songs." Jake chuckled. 

Well, some Pre-St. Patty's Day madness for you! What madness will happen next? Will any bad guys attack? Will anyone go to the hospital? Will Banshee and Moira arrive? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!   


	2. Introductions, Good and Bad!

St. Patrick's Day Madness!

To Red Witch: Really? The X-Men met leprechauns, huh? So, this could be interesting…

To Sparky Genocide: I sincerely doubt a bad luck spell would have any effect on the Starchild (Scott: Awwww **$&%#!!!** *pouts*). That sounds like an interesting idea for the introduction of Arcade, Spyder, Dragonfly, and Firestar. I do plan to introduce my version of Dragonfly in my GI Joe: The Movie-inspired fic, and let's just say Thunderbolt will make life _verrrrrrrrry_ difficult for her…

To Aaron: Glad you liked the story! Oh, there will be leprechauns. Evil, psychotic leprechauns. Like in that horror flick. I don't think I'll feature the Avengers. Between the X-Men, and the East Coast and West Coast Misfits, things get hard to keep track of. Nice ideas for alternate codenames for Shark Man. 

To Wizard1: Oh, I'm so excited about Chapter Three! It's going to be great! And I had no idea where the Firestorm/Nightside thing came from. And I thought Astra would like to learn pranks from Jester. When I saw her picture in my X-Men guidebook, she seemed like the type who loved jokes and pranks.

To Metal Dragon1: Yeah, I think Gladiator and Hardcase may be related. Megaladon, huh? That sounds tough to pronounce. Can I have just one hint of what pet Jamie gets? Please? And when does Kid Razor make another appearance in "Take the Long Way Home"? 

To RogueFanKC: YOU'RE BACK!!! I MISSED YA!!!! GLAD TO SEE YOU!!!! I'm glad you're reviewing again! Yeah, I'm glad you like this story and the part about the X-Girls throwing stuff at Peter! What kind of festivities _do_ you have cooked up, Paul? (Paul: *smiles, shakes head, and puts a finger to his lips* It's a secret. If I tell you now, it's not a secret anymore. You'll see.) You heard the man. 

I'm surprised that no one noticed that Shark Man is a West Coast Misfit! Huh. I created him on an odd whim. The ice water power of his was because I though he'd make a good Misfit counterpart to Iceman with it.

It's Profile Time Again! *hears crowd cheer and hoot and clap* Now we look at everyone's favorite psychotic Australian, Pyro! 

Pyro

Real Name: St. John Allerdyce

Class: Mutant

Allegiance: Misfit (East Coast Team), former Acolyte

Powers: Pyro's mutant physiology makes him immune to the effects of heat and flame. Pyro has the power to psionically control flames, allowing him to intensify and shape them to his whim. However, his mutant powers do not allow him to create the flames he needs, so he always carries a lighter with him or in battle, a back-mounted flame-thrower.

Birthplace: Sydney, Australia

Bio: Born in Australia, little St. John was always described as a bit "goofy in the head". When he was a boy, his family moved to Los Angeles, California. There, he befriended Paul Stanley Starr, his future Misfit teammate Starchild, and Jennifer Walters, the future Avenger known as the She-Hulk. The three always got in trouble and had adventures together. However, John's powers emerged, causing his family to disown him. 

When he heard Magneto address fellow mutants at a rally alongside Starchild, John was mesmerized but Paul was frightened by Magneto's seemingly soul-less eyes. Paul pleaded with John not to join him, saying he had a bad feeling about the Master of Magnetism. It degenerated into an argument, and it would be the last time the two would see each other for years. Jennifer's whereabouts are unknown. 

During an Acolyte mission in California, the other Acolytes turned on John, leaving him for dead. Luckily, John's life was saved by Starchild and the GI Joe codenamed Barbecue. John and Paul got a chance to catch up and renew their friendship. St. John would end up joining the Misfits.

When the Misfits met the Avengers for the first time, John and Paul caught up with Jennifer, who had been transformed into the She-Hulk by a blood transfusion from her cousin Bruce Banner, gaining superhuman strength and invulnerability in the process (and she also retained her intelligence and her personality became more uninhibited).

When the glam-rock band The Superstars formed, John became their drummer. The slightly-insane Allerdyce also is an avid writer, his main specialty being torrid Gothic romance novels. He hopes to be a journalist or a legendary drummer.

Note: John also has some odd beliefs: He believes there are sock fairies living in dryers, so he always hang-dries his socks. He also thinks Sally Struthers is out to kill him and there is a conspiracy to steal the entire world's supply of toejam and use it to conquer the world.

Chapter 2: Introductions, Good and Bad!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"We're here!" Moira and Sean walked into the Xavier Institute. "Hello?" They noticed the place was empty. And dark. "Hello?" The lights turned on.

"**_SURPRISE!!!!!_**" The X-Men and the two Misfit teams appeared, throwing confetti and using noisemakers. Moira and Sean laughed. Theresa and Rahne ran to the couple and hugged them.

"Rahne, glad to see you're okay. I got all your letters." Moira smiled at the red-haired mutant lycanthrope.

"How're the West Coast Misfits?" Sean chuckled.

"I _still_ can't believe the Misfits have _another_ recruit." Scott grumbled. He looked at Shark Man. "Why did you join?"

"Adventure." Tommy Sharpe grinned.

"Tommy! Randy!" Siryn waved. "Dad, this is Tommy Sharpe, codename Shark Man, and Randy Gomez, codename Rictor. The West Coast Misfits' newest recruits."  

"I have super strength, a powerful bite, slight resistance to injury, I'm amphibious, I can smell blood, and I can spit a stream of supercooled water from my mouth that freezes anything it comes in contact with." Tommy grinned, revealing his sharp teeth.

"I can generate low-frequency sonic waves. They're most often used to trigger earthquakes." Randy shrugged. "That's why they call me Rictor."

"You gave yourself that codename, Randy." Lance remembered with a chuckle. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Randy here's from Mexico. I'm from Australia." Tommy grinned.

"Well, nice to meet you boyos." Sean shook their hands. 

"Uh, you two related?" Tommy asked Theresa, pointing at her and Sean. Siryn rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Tommy…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Virus's Lab, Dreadnok HQ)

"Hard to believe this bloody odd thing was hidden under Cassidy Keep." Torch scratched his head. He, Ripper, and Zarana were standing in the lab, looking at a slab Buzzer stole while he was in a bender in Ireland.

"**AAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!!!**** YOU BLOODY FOOLS!!!!!**" The three turned around and saw Virus. He was screaming about the fact that Ripper and Torch had left muddy footprints in his lab. "**YOU IDIOTS!!!**** YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WIPE YOUR BLOODY _FEET!!!!!_ IS THAT SO HARD FOR ANY OF YOU IDIOTS TO UNDERSTAND?!?!?!**" Virus screamed.

"Will you calm down and tell us what's with this thing?" Zarana asked. A growling Virus stomped to the slab. 

"I dunno. Obvious somebody wanted me to look at it." The slab looked to be in ancient Gaelic, with a menacing-looking solid green shamrock in the center. "Hang on a minute!" He pulled out a blacklight-like device, only the bulb glowed red. "My translator should make a little sense of this thing." He scanned the bulb of the device, in actuality a reader, over the slab. A screen showed the language and its translation. "It's in an ancient form of Irish Gaelic. It talks of an evil leprechaun and how the family Cassidy slayed it and trapped it in this slab. It even includes the spell to release him." Virus's eye gleamed evilly. "That's it! I got it! We'll release it, and convince it Toad's a Cassidy! It'll kill him, and my beloved will be free! _WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_"

"Oh brother." Zarana held her face in her hand.__

"Wait!" Virus whipped his head around quickly, sick grin on his face. "The voices! They're back! They're talking to me again! I hear Althea! She's calling me! She's calling for me to save her from Toad's control! She's speaking to me telepathically! _Hang on, baby! Virus'll save you, honey!_ How's that spell go?"

"Um Virus…I don't think you're qualified to practice this magic stuff." Ripper said with some worry. "Besides, it says this evil leprechaun guy's incredibly powerful. I don't think you should be messing with this." Virus shot Ripper a condescending look.

"Why don't you just do what you do best: Stand around, pick your nose, and wait for orders." Virus sneered. He thought himself above his fellow Dreadnoks. His IQ and his mutant powers made him certainly the smartest and most cunning of the group, but his arrogant attitude and possible mental sickness ruined any chance he had of leading the rogue bikers.

"Virus, you've _really_ lost your mind this time!" Zarana snapped. Virus threw a couple marble-sized spheres at the other Dreadnoks. Octopus-like tentacles exploded from them and covered them from their mouths to their feet. 

"Now…" Virus read the spell from the screen. "_From the pits of darkness, your help I need, gleam of gold and madness of greed. Unleash the beast with costume of green and hair of red, let me use your power to render my enemies dead. Family Cassidy, vengeance is what I am desiring, unleash the beast that will bring them suffering!_" The slab glowed a bright green, and in a flash of light and an explosion, the slab disappeared. "Weird." Virus blinked. "Did I do something wrong here?"

Hoo Boy! Something bad will happen from this, that's for sure! What madness will happen next? What is after the Cassidy family? Can Banshee and Siryn stop it? How will the Dreadnoks and Cobra get involved? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 

   


	3. New People and More Torture!

St. Patrick's Day Madness

Sorry I'm so late! I spent the weekend with family!

To Sparky Genocide: No, Toad is _not_ a Cassidy. Remember what Virus said, he hoped to _convince_ the leprechaun that Todd was a Cassidy. Virus wanted to trick the leprechaun into believeing Toad was a Cassidy.

To Descendant: Thank you for letting me borrow Omega. I hope I'll do him justice. I plan to feature him in a fic based on GI Joe: The Movie. I had become a recent reader of "Brotherhood Evolution" and I do love the fic. You can use any OC I created or will create in your fic. I do have an idea for a suggestion: Your own version of the West Coast Misfits (Siryn, Wildstar, Velocity, Thunderbird, Rictor, Thunderbolt, Rusty Collins/Flamefist (In place of Sunfire), and Skids). Perhaps maybe feature them as a team assembled by the UN to help keep peace around the world under a different name.

To Wizard1: I read the new chapter of "Karaoke Dance Party!" I loved your versions of Paul and Craig Starr! What do you have planned next? Oh yeah, and Wizard1, Althea, Wanda, and Amanda never did get crushes on the Starchild. I do love your versions of my characters, and maybe we can eventually see your take on the formation of the West Coast Misfits. It is possible Virus is a schizophrenic, but the Dreadnoks don't notice that.

To Red Witch: I read the latest chapters of "No Mutant is an Island". I love them! They were great! I think John Proudstar just may survive being an instructor at the Xavier Institute.

It's Profile Time Again! This time, we take a look at the leader of the first Misfit team, the wild 'n' crazy Wavedancer!

Wavedancer

Real Name: Althea Delgado

Allegiance: Misfits (East Coast Team Leader)

Powers: Althea can psionically take control of water molecules and manipulate water. At first, her water-manipulation was simplistic, but thanks to help from fellow Misfit Pyro, Al's skills have greatly increased to the point where she can shape water into objects. Her mutant physiology causes her to turn light blue in salt water for camouflage. She also has two respiratory systems that take over at different times: On land, she had standard lungs. In water, her body automatically shunts to gills. Her hands are slightly webbed. 

Birthplace: The Pit

Bio: The first child of GI Joe member Hector Delgado, codename Shipwreck, and a mutated Cobra trooper named Mara, Al grew up on a military base, trained in martial arts since the day she could walk. Her life changed after the birth of her little brother Claudius. Mara was horrified by little boy's seal-like mutation, and during a mission in Atlantis, she abandoned the Delgados for an Atlantean noble. Althea still has some bitterness about it. 

Her life turned for the better when she met Todd Tolensky, codename Toad. Abandoned by Magneto, Toad was left to die before being discovered by GI Joe. Al befriended Todd and the two eventually fell in love. They're still together, and after Toad's old Brotherhood team-mates Avalanche, Blob, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver ended up in GI Joe care, she became leader of the Misfits by "default". Al continues to lead the team, even though the team has expanded over time to include Xi, Starchild, Darkstar, Pyro, Red Dragon, and Lila Cheney.

Note: Althea is jealously overprotective of Todd (She's given him the pet name "Toddles". Toad has tried to get her to stop calling him that because it embarrasses him, but he's long given up). One time, she tried to put the entire Bayville High cheerleading squad in the hospital because they made derisive comments about him.

Chapter 3: New People and More Torture!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Over Bayville)

A figure watched over the now-sleepy town. He was a short, fat, rather ugly little man, with a mane of bright red hair. He was clad in a garish green-and-white suit with a big green bowtie, and a matching top hat.

"Oh, I can smell 'em…" The figure snarled, his voice carrying an Irish brogue. His yellow eyes flashed wild with vengeance. "I can _smell_ the blood of those filthy Cassidys a mile away!" He took a big sniff of the air. "Oh, there's only two here. A man and his daughter. Oh, I'll make those two **_pay_** for their ancestors' deeds! No one traps me in a slab!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  

(X-Mansion)

"WHICH ONE OF YOU SOON-TO-BE-DEAD PLONKERS SET FIRE TO MY ROOM?!" An English-accented voice screamed. The source stomped into the yard, and Pyro hid: A beautiful blonde 16-year old with blue-green eyes. It was obvious she was related to Bree because they looked kind of alike. Her hair had purple tips. She was clad in a uniform similar to Kitty's, only it was dark purple with light purple instead of black with blue. Her name was Elisabeth Braddock, but her telepathic abilities gave her the codename Psylocke. Members of the three teams were sitting around. Betsy blinked as she saw a whistling Lila walk by, carrying a pipe over her shoulder, and dragging Sam by the hair behind her. Cannonball had a goofy grin on his face, and stars were flying around his head. Lila shot Betsy a puzzled look.

"What?" She shrugged. Lila then went along on her way, resuming her whistling.

"Don't mind Lila, she does that all the time." Ace snickered. He, Rahne, Toshi, and Ali were playing Uno. 

"Yeah, she's nuts about Sam." Craig rolled his eyes. He and Paul were tuning their instruments, a bass and a lead guitar, while John hid and Wanda was messing around with a Rubik's Cube. Kurt and Bobby were playing Battleship.

"E4!!!" Kurt grinned.

"Awww, you sunk my battleship!" Bobby exclaimed.

"_A-HEM!!!!_" Betsy coughed. Kurt and Bobby quickly looked up. 

"We haven't seen hide or hair of anyone." Ace said.

"Ask Pyro, he might--?" Ali looked over and noticed the insane Aussie pyrokinetic was gone. "Pyro? St. John? Hello? Where are you, man?" Betsy looked rather suspicious. 

"I _am_ a telepath, you know." Betsy crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Now I maybe a rich girl, and I may like a good practical joke as much as the next person, but I consider setting fire to someone's room a dangerous and low thing to do!" 

"**I couldn't help it!!!!**" Betsy heard an Australian-accented voice scream like he was about to cry. "**It kept talking to me!! It kept saying burn it! Burn it! Burn it! Burn it!! BURN IT!!! _BURN IIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" John screamed. He started crying, revealing himself. Betsy blinked in amazement.

_Man, Pietro was not joking? **That's** St. John Allerdyce? Man, Pyro **is** a psycho!_ Betsy blinked. "_You_ set my room on fire?" John grinned.

"It was _funnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!_" John giggled madly.

"COME HERE AND _DIE_, PSYCHO BOY!!!" Psylocke started strangling Pyro. Ace Starr and Toshiro Yashida immediately raced to the two and separated them. 

"Easy, Psy-girl! John didn't mean it!" Ace said to Betsy in attempt to calm her down.

"She's working for the dryer fairies!" John exclaimed in horror as Toshiro held him back.

"Somebody get Pyro's juice! He's having another freakout!" Craig called.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Bayville High)

The Bayville High football team was practicing their championship plays in the empty football field. The Evil Leprechaun, which is what we're calling him for now until someone finds out his name, watched from underneath the bleachers. 

"Hee hee hee!" He giggled maniacally. "I may want vengeance on the family Cassidy for entrapping me in that slab in centuries old, I guess along my way, it wouldn't hurt to show these boyos a hazing!" He grinned. The Evil Leprechaun chanted something in Ancient Gaelic. Meanwhile, the football team were listening to their coach watching a victory speech.

"Well boys, looks like another great year is on its way for us!" The coach said as he paced up and down in front of the sitting players. Meanwhile, they had begun to scratch themselves.

"Hey guys, does anyone feel itchy?" Duncan Matthews asked a linebacker known as "King Slaughter".

"Uh yeah _EEK!!!!_" Slaughter screamed. He saw spiders crawling up and down his body. "Spiders! I hate spiders!"

"What?" The other players asked. Slaughter jumped up and down, screaming spiders were all over him. The other players thought he was hallucinating.

"Hey Dunc, I think that stuff we gave him last night is finally starting to kick in." A tackle named Jack said to Duncan. He then started itching. "Oh, God! I see them! The spiders! They're talking! They're talking about _potatoes_, man!" The Coach continued on his tirade, completely oblivious to the fact that right next to him, his players were screaming, freaking out, and running around. Duncan ripped his clothes off and ran away screaming about spiders telling him he was a mutant, clad in only his shoulder pads and a pair of leopard-print boxer shorts.

Well, special St. Patty's Day Duncan Torture for everybody! Hope you liked it! What madness will happen next? What is the Evil Leprechaun's name? Why does he hate the Cassidy family? Will someone get drunk? Will Duncan get mentally traumatized? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	4. Torture, Talks, and Attacks!

St. Patrick's Day Madness

To Wizard1: I don't know if Black Tom will make an appearance, to be honest. If he does, then Banshee and Siryn will be none too happy to see him! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! When is Chapter Four coming up? I can't wait! I want to see some catfights! Oh, and here's some song suggestions:

**Paul Starr - "Love Gun" by Kiss**

**Cobra Commander - The altered Theme to "Charles in Charge": "Cobra in Charge"**

**Ace (GI Joe's Ace, not Wildstar) - Either "Highway to the Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins or "Aces High" by Iron Maiden**

**Barbecue and Pyro - "Fire Woman" by The Cult**

**Beast (As the Drunken Scotsman) - "Let's All Get Drunk" by Afroman**

**Lance - An altered version of Eric Clapton's "I Shot the Sheriff": "I Shot the Cyclops" **

**Sam - "Like a Cannonball" by Menudo**

To RogueFanKC: Please put me on your Author Alert list and review my other stories!! Yeah, the Evil Leprechaun does seem like the Lucky Charms mascot gone evil or drugged up. Yeah, making a bet that Pyro doesn't burn something is not a safe bet at all. Yeah, I brought in Psylocke! I based her on Wizard1's version, except I put purple tips in her hair! I don't think Betsy's going to fall under the Starr Family Spell! 

To Red Witch: I'm glad you liked the Duncan Torture! Would you like some Kelly torture? Of _course_ you want Kelly torture! I'm glad you liked Althea's biography! I read the new chapters of "No Mutant Is An Island", and I love them! I love your version of John Proudstar. I have an idea: Maybe you can form your own version of the West Coast Misfits! Who would you put in your version of the West Coast Misfits?

To Sparky Genocide: I'm glad you liked my idea of a GI Joe Movie-based fic. Oh, and Sparky, The Banshee and Black Tom Cassidy were _cousins_, not brothers. I think they're also immune to each others' powers, I believe. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!

It's Profile Time again! This time, we look at, courtesy of the Filecard section of YoJoe.com, Airborne!  

Airborne

Real Name: Franklin E. Talltree

Affiliation: Army

Grade: Sergeant

Primary Military Specialty: Airborne Infantryman

Secondary Military Specialty: Helicopter Gunship Gunner

Birthplace: Navajo Reservation, Arizona

Bio: Born into a Navajo family that got rich off oil, Airborne was given lessons in sky-diving as an indulgence. He is also a certified lawyer in his native Arizona, passing that state's Bar Exam. Preferring to jump out of airplanes than write legal briefs, he joined the army and graduated at the top of his class at Airplane School in Fort Benning. Airborne is generally a loose jokester, but when he's serious, he gets this very creepy stare. His people call it the "far-seeing look". It tends to _really_ creep out anyone who is on the receiving end of it!

Chapter 4: Torture, Talks, and Attacks!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(The X-Mansion Kitchen)

Jean Grey was frying, more like burning, eggs on a frying pan when she overheard Scott muttering.

"Okay, first I…nahhh." Scott erased something on a plan he drew up to take out Paul. It looked like a blueprint Wile E. Coyote would draw up in the old cartoons. Jean walked up behind Scott, carrying the frying pan. She looked at the blueprint and glared at the oblivious optic-blaster. 

_Think you can kill **my** hunky Starchild, huh? Well, try **this! **_Jean poured the runny burnt eggs down Scott's pants. 

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" Scott screamed as the runny burnt eggs touched his skin. Before he could scream anymore, Jean smashed the pan against his head with a **_CLANG_**, knocking him out cold. Jena then calmly walked back to the kitchen. Paul walked up, not noticing what happened. He poked Scott. 

"Scott? Scottyyy? Helloooooo?" He shook him lightly. "Yoo-hoo." Scott woke up with a moan and looked at Paul.

"Are you my mother?" He asked.

"Uhm…" Paul blinked. He saw Jena in the kitchen. "Uh Jean…" He ran to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Bayville Car Wash)

"_La la la la la la la la la la laaaaa…_" Senator Robert Edward Kelly happily wiped a cloth over his car, a brand-new black Porsche. "Oh I love my new car…" Kelly smiled, hugging his car. "Me happy…" He was just put his new car for its first wash, and he did not want to take any chances there were still lint specks on it. "I could go run over a mutant right now." He smiled as he wiped his windshield. Meanwhile, the Evil Leprechaun was watching from the shadows in the bushes.

"Vain, arrogant, proud, intolerant, and kind of stupid. My kind of person." The Evil Leprechaun cackled madly. "Oh boyo, I'm almost going to regret this. Hee hee hee hee…" He giggled as he chanted in Ancient Gaelic. 

"Oh yeah." Kelly was about to leave his car alone to bring back the washcloth when he heard a growl coming from his car. "Huh?" He slowly crept to the car, shuddering and whimpering. He quickly looked at the front, and the growling stopped. "Aw man, I worry too much HUH?!" A stuttering Kelly saw something horrible. The headlights of his new car glowed red, and a snarling was heard from the car, like it was actually a ferocious beast. The whine and squeal of bending metal was heard as the front radiator grille ripped itself open, revealing a sharp-toothed maw. 

"Hee hee hee hee, now _that's_ a car!" The Evil Leprechaun cackled madly. Kelly wet himself.

"**OH MY GOD!!!**** MUTANT CAR!!! _WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! MOMMYYYYYYYY!!!!!!"_** Kelly screamed, running away as fast as his legs could carry him. The snarling Porsche Monster hit the gas and raced after the screaming Senator. He managed to get pretty far, but he could not outrace a Porsche on foot. The Porsche monster took a leap, and landed on top of the screaming Senator, and the Porsche Monster proceeded to maul him. "**_WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!_****_ HELLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY SAVE ME OWWWWWWWWWCH!!!!!!! OH MY GOD IT HURTS!!!!!!_**" Kelly screamed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(A rooftop in Bayville)

Toshiro Yashida sat on a rooftop looking over a street in Bayville. The Japanese mutant stared at the busy street.

"So different from Japan." Toshiro noted. He then sighed. "I don't get it. I just don't get it." He said to himself. "How in the world do I end up here? Ace Starr used my honor to force me to join the West Coast Misfits. I am _not_ a team person. I always, always, _always_, was a loner. I always believed that the best way for me to do something was by myself."

"So do I." A familiar voice said. Toshiro stood up quickly, turned around and powered up. He let his guard down when he realized who it was. 

"John Proudstar." Toshi acknowledged the visitor. The muscular Apache walked up to him. "Can I help you?" 

"I want to talk." John Proudstar sat down. He looked down at the street and he gulped slightly. Toshi chuckled.

"I see heights still unsettle you." Toshiro couldn't help but chuckle. "Heights never bothered me." 

"Easy for you to say. You can fly." John replied, getting up. "You know, I believe the same thing you do: The best way to do something is to do it yourself."

"Then why did you agree to help form the West Coast Misfits?" Toshi asked, raising an eyebrow. John shrugged.

"I thought it'd be interesting. And I have been impressed so far." 

"Well, I do not feel…comfortable being part of a team." Toshi said reluctantly. John laughed.

"Your relationship with Kyle certainly seems to indicate that." John laughed. Toshi grimaced.

"Yes." He grimaced. "I feel kind of…restricted. I used to be able to do things the way I wished. Now I have to consider other factors, like my teammates. It feels a little…overwhelming."

"We still are a rather new team." John replied. "It's probably a thing you need time to deal with."

"I don't know." Toshiro said. "I have been thinking about leaving the West Coast Misfits. Go back to Japan and go back to being solo." 

"But, Ace said your joining repaid your debt to him for saving your life from the Mimic." John remembered. "You're not going to turn your back on your honor, are you?" Toshi mulled it over silently for a few minutes, then sighed. 

"I…do not know." Toshi ran a hand through his black hair. "I really do not know. Turning my back on my honor is _never_ an option for me." John nodded, crossing his arms. 

"Then don't turn your back on your honor. Talk to Ace." John said. The two mutants heard screaming. "What?!" They looked over the side of the building, and saw the Evil Leprechaun causing havoc. Cars had crashed into buildings, and the honking of cars and screaming of fleeing people was heard. The Leprechaun, laughing madly, was jumping up and down on a cop car, smacking it with his cane. 

"Of all the rotten luck." Toshi growled. He pulled out his communicator watch from his pocket. "Sunfire to Siryn, Come in. You are not going to believe this." 

Hoo boy! Now things are really starting to heat up! What was the talk between Toshi and John all about? Does Toshi really want to leave? Will Scott ever get a break? Can the two Misfit teams and the X-men stop the Evil Leprechaun? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 

  


	5. Of Stories and Battles!

St. Patrick's Day Madness!

Disclaimer (in case I forgot, which I tend to do. Sorry!): I own no X-Men or GI Joe stuff. They belong to Marvel or Sunbow. 

To Red Witch: I'm glad you liked the Kelly torture. I can never run out of ways of torturing Kelly and Duncan. John Proudstar is staying an X-Man? Aw man, but I see some good coming out of it: He's willing to get in the face of the other instructors, giving them more headaches. Do you plan to create a second team of Misfits in the future? 

To Wizard1: I have more song suggestions for you (I made them before, but they deserve repeating)! Here they are!

**Lance: Bryan Adams' "Run To You" (About Kitty)**

**Beast (as the Drunken Scotsman): Slade's "Run Runaway"**

**Blob: "Weird Al" Yankovic's "Eat It" (Isn't it obvious)**

**Wanda: Gloria Estefan's "Bad Boy" (About Craig)**

**Iceman: "Just A Gigolo" by David Lee Roth**

**Kurt: "King of the Night-time World" by Kiss (He can sing it to Amanda)**

To Sparky Genocide: Yeah, I thought that would get a few kicks and giggles out of some people! Yeah, I have been thinking about putting tidbits of the personality of Red Witch's version of Thunderbird into my version of the Apache warrior. Thanks for the suggestion, though! 

It's Profile Time yet again! *Hears crowd hoot and holler* Okay, now we take a look at another Misfit handler, courtesy of the filecard scans over at YoJoe.com and the Encyclopedia section over at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Encyclopedia, the master of night sniping, Low Light! (Red Witch, if I screw this up, sorry! Low Light's got one complex history here!)

Low Light

Real Name: Cooper G. MacBride

Affiliation: Army

Rank: Staff Sergeant

Class: Mutate (Dormant X-Gene was artificially activated)

Powers: Low Light can transform his body into any substance, even energy. He rarely uses this talent, as he feels he doesn't deserve it.

Primary Military Specialty: Infantry

Secondary Military Specialty: Marksmanship Instructor

Birthplace: Crosby, North Dakota

Bio: As a child, Low Light was hated by his father for reasons unknown, however he does have a good relationship with his sister Una. He also had a fear of the dark, loud noises, and animals. It all changed during a hunting expedition, when young Low Light got lost in the dark woods. When he was found three weeks later, he had conquered his fears. He suffers nightmares to this day because of childhood trauma.

During some point in his life, Low Light lived as a homeless man, in which he was captured and subjected to experiments in the island of Moreauseau. His dormant X-Gene was activated, gifting him with the ability to transform his body with any substance. He was the only survivor of Moreauseau, and only General Hawk knew of his powers (The Joes were horrified by Moreauseau, and they adopted a policy that allowed mutants to join the GI Joe team, allowing Low-Light, and later Bulldog and Lionheart to join the GI Joe team)

When he joined the Army, Low Light became a self-taught expert on image intensification and worked as a marksmanship instructor in Fort Benning.

He was chosen to be a handler for the first Misfit team, later known as the East Coast Misfits, because he was a fellow mutant, and it would be therapeutic for him. 

Normally, Low Light is rather abrasive, but it's a front for the fact that he carries a lot of pain in his heart. He refused to accept his mutantcy for a long time, and he's very reluctant to use his powers. 

{_dialogue_} - Communication, like over a phone.

Chapter 5: Of Stories and Battles!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(X-Mansion)

"WHOHAAAAAAAAAA!!! **HELLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!!!!**" Remy screamed as he ran down the hall, his trenchcoat on fire. Pyro was chasing him.

"Burn! Burn! I set it on fire! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!" Pyro cackled. Betsy was also in hot pursuit of someone. She was chasing St. John, wielding a chainsaw.

"**Come back here, you bloody psychotic nutter and get slashed up like a man!**" Betsy screamed, waving the chainsaw like Leatherface on a sugar rush. Ace and Paul raced after her.

"**Betsy, CALM DOWN!!!**" They screamed. Theresa watched the whole thing, and she shook her head.

_Yup, another day, more insanity._ Theresa chuckled to herself. She then grimaced when she over heard her father tell a story. _Oh God, not that stupid ol' fairytale again._ Theresa moaned as she listened to her father. The New Mutants were gathered around Banshee, and the Irishman was telling them an old family tale: How his great-great-great-great-grandfather defeated Lepronicus, the King of Evil Leprechauns. "Da, that story's so embarrassing! Leprechauns are not real!"

"Theresa lass, St. Patrick's Day is coming up!" Sean Cassidy laughed. "These lads and lasses should hear some Irish stories!"

"So, are all leprechauns bad?" Dani asked, raising her hand. Sean laughed.

"No, Mirage." Sean shook his head. "Some leprechauns are bad, and some are good. The good ones generally engage in the harmless type of mischief. The bad ones are malicious little jerks." 

"Don't mind me dad." Siryn reassured the New Mutants. "He loves that dumb story. I don't like that story. It sounds like a cheesy fantasy novel."

"Terry, this is an old Cassidy family tale! It's been passed down throughout the family!" Sean yelped.

"A tale **that** tall? I sincerely doubt that." Theresa crossed her arms, her face forming an expression of amusement.

"Oh come on Theresa, I love that story! Cut your ol' man some slack, please?" Sean begged.

"Fine, fine." Theresa nodded. She walked outside when she heard her watch ring. 

{_Sunfire to Siryn, Come in. You are not going to believe this._} She raised a blond eyebrow as she turned it on. "Siryn here. Come in."

{_Sunfire here, Siryn. You are **really** not going to believe this. Thunderbird and I are in downtown Bayville. We have what appears to be a leprechaun causing a major disturbance. Thunderbird and I are going in to investigate._}

"No, wait! Sunfire, don't-!" Theresa replied, but Sunfire cut his end of the line off. She cursed through gritted teeth. "Those two are going to get killed!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Downtown Bayville)

"Let's go!" John Proudstar yelled. Toshiro nodded. They pressed a button on their watches, and in a flash of light, their clothes transformed into their Thunderbird and Sunfire costumes. John unsheathed his belt-holstered Trinity-modified hatchet.

"BANZAI!!!" Toshiro yelled as he took to the air. John leapt down to the ground and raced after him, using his speed and endurance. The Evil Leprechaun noticed the two.

"Ahh,  you boyos wish to engage me, huh? Well, let's see how you like this!" The cackling mystical leprechaun fired a magical blast from his hand. 

"Proudstar, look out!" Toshiro warned. 

"Yipe!" Thunderbird dodged the blast. "Nice try, leprechaun! Try this!" He pitched his hatchet, but the leprechaun dodged it, and the hatchet imbedded itself into the front door of a car with a THUD.  

"Allow me to try!" Toshi fired flames at the leprechaun, but he dodged it with seemingly unnatural agility. "What is he?! Some kind of mutant?!" 

"Awfully weird one." John noted.

"Ah, I see neither of you boyos carry the blood of Eire in your veins." The Evil Leprechaun laughed. 

"Eire?" John asked. "Toshi, where's Eire?" 

"Wait…" Toshi put his finger to his chin. "Eire…that's an ancient name for Ireland, I believe!"

"So he's Irish." John deduced.

"If you boyos would be so kind as to tell me where the Cassidys I sensed are located? I may let you live if you tell me." The Evil Leprechaun grinned madly.

"What do you want with Banshee and Siryn?" Toshi yelled.

"Banshee and Siryn? Unusual names." The Evil Leprechaun laughed. "Ah well, I will get my vengeance on them! Their ancestors trapped me in that stupid slab for centuries! I will make them **pay!**" 

"Well, I guess we'll have to entrap you again." Thunderbird smirked, holding up a car.

Well, things are starting to heat up! What madness will happen next? Can Thunderbird and Sunfire defeat the Evil Leprechaun, or will they need help? Will Siryn give her father a break with the story business? Will the Evil Leprechaun get his revenge on the Cassidy family? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!   


	6. Confrontation with Disbelief!

St. Patrick's Day Madness

To Wizard1: Hey, dude! I got a new suggestion for you! Okay, Kurt tries to confront Paul about Amanda liking him, but the oblivious Starchild thinks that Kurt has problems with his relationship. So, he gives Kurt some advice, and Nightcrawler reluctantly accepts. He does what Paul advises, and Amanda drags him into a closet. Later, Kurt staggers on stage in a daze, his hair is disheveled, his clothes are in tatters, and he has lipstick all over his face. He takes the mike and sings Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get It On." That'd be so funny! Anyway, here's some suggestions:

**Scott: Black Sabbath's "Paranoid" (He can sing it as he cracks up because Jean wants Starchild)**

**Recondo****: The Time's "Jungle Love"**

**Lance: Steve Miller's "Rock'n Me" or Run DMC's "Rock Box"**

**Pietro****: "The Lumberjack Song" (He could get tricked into singing this)**

**Sam: .38 Special's "Hold on Loosely"**

**Todd: House of Pain's "Jump Around"**

Hope you like 'em!

To RogueFanKC: Yeah, who doesn't like good ol' fashioned Kelly torture? Here's some more madness for you! Put me in your Author Alert list!!!

To Red Witch: Oh, okay! Well, thanks for clearing that up about Low Light. I can't wait to see your version of the West Coast Misfits.

To Sparky Genocide: Ah, have my version of Thunderbird not have a high opinion of literary works like Red Witch's Thunderbird, huh? Well, we'll see now, will we?

To MetalDragon1: Firestorm on another drunken rampage, huh? Well, I'll see what I can do. Yeah, I think Pyro might think the Evil Leprechaun was the king of the Dryer Fairies! Well, Thunderbird is no magician.

To epona: Wow! I never had a reviewer from Ireland before! Cool! Nice to meet you! Happy St. Patrick's Day to you too! Check out my other stories! You'll love them!

It's Profile Time Again! *Hears crowd hoot and holler* Now, we look at, literally, the hottest member of the West Coast Misfit team, the Solar Samurai, Sunfire! **(A/N: I altered Sunfire's origins slightly from the comics for Evo and added some imagination)**

Sunfire

Real Name: Toshiro Yashida

Class: Mutant

Allegiance: Misfits (West Coast Team)

Powers: Toshiro Yashida's powers are flame-based. He has the power to generate intense heat and flames. He can encase himself in a field of flames. This field can be used to protect himself or allow him to fly. He can also throw flames at opponents. Toshiro may have the potential power of a thermonuclear bomb once his powers develop fully. Also, Toshiro is more resistant to the effects of heat and flame than a normal human.

Bio: Born in Japan, Toshiro Yashida may never have become a mutant if it weren't for World War II. The intense radiation of the atomic bombs being dropped in Hiroshima and Nagasaki caused mutations in some of the population, including Toshi's grandparents, who became dormant X-Gene carriers and who would later die of cancer decades later. The X-Gene passed on to Toshi's father Saburo, a diplomat, and it still remained dormant until it passed down to Toshi. As a child, Toshiro spent time with his great-uncle Tomo, a survivor of the bombs, and became fanatically anti-American. Tomo taught Toshiro to share his distrust of Americans, despite the fact that Saburo Yashida worked for peace and cooperation between America and Japan.

Tomo suspected Toshiro may have had superhuman powers when he noticed that Toshi didn't burn easily in a fire. He took Toshi to the site of the Hiroshima bombing, and had him touch some of the still-radioactive soil. When the soil touched Toshi's fingers, his mutant powers over flame emerged. Tomo helped Toshi train his powers and use them to become a hero for Japan as Sunfire (He secretly hoped to get Sunfire to America, where he can exact revenge on the Americans for the atomic bombings in WWII). Toshi became Japan's National Hero as Sunfire, where he's idolized by Japanese kids and even is on merchandise!

Toshi's coldness towards foreigners was warmed when Ace Starr visited Japan on a trip to find some fun after leaving the Hellions as an undercover agent for SHIELD. Tomo secretly built a robotic ninja, and used it as a villain for his grand-nephew to fight. Despite Sunfire's hateful attitude towards the American rocker feral, Wildstar gladly helped Sunfire and Toshi was convinced when Ace saved a woman from being crushed to death by rubble. When Ace discovered the creator, Sunfire was confused. When Saburo found out about Tomo's plans for his mutant son, he confronted Tomo. In front of Sunfire and Wildstar, Saburo was fatally shot by Tomo, and an enraged Sunfire incinerated his grand-uncle. Wildstar managed to convince Sunfire that it was okay to be proud of being Japanese while understanding other nations. Due to his honor, Sunfire owed Ace a favor.

Later on, Toshi would repay the favor. Ace used it to recruit him to face off the bio-droid known as the Mimic, alongside Dazzler, Velocity, Thunderbolt, and Thunderbird. Teaming up with Siryn, Wolfsbane, and X23, the mutants defeated the Mimic. An idea formed that the group should stay together, and the West Coast Misfits (Sunfire initially refused to join, but Ace used his honor again to get him to join)

Sunfire has a hot temper and a lot of pride, and he constantly gets into arguments with fellow teammate Thunderbolt. They cannot agree on anything!

Note: It's believed that Sunfire has a twin sister with powers like his own, but Toshi or Ace have yet to confirm it.       

Chapter 6: Confrontation with Disbelief!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(The X-Mansion)

"Theresa Rourke, get back here and tell me what's going on!" Banshee called after his daughter after she ran outside in costume. 

"Da, Sunfire called and said there was a leprechaun attacking downtown, and he and Thunderbird are engaging him!" She said desperately. The other West Coast Misfits were gathered around a futuristic-looking six-wheeled Winnebago-like vehicle that resembled the vehicle mode of Rodimus Prime from Transformers. It was their main transport, the "California Cruiser", as Ace and Terrell called it. Banshee laughed.

"I thought there were no such things as leprechauns." Sean chuckled, remembering what Theresa said. 

"It's probably just a goofball in a stupid costume. St. Patrick's Day is coming up, you know." Theresa shrugged with a lopsided grin.

"At least let us help." Scott offered.

"Know your role and shut your mouth, jabroni! We got this!" Kyle snapped. 

"Besides, you'll need to stop the Beast from drinking all the green beer." Rahne grinned.

"BEAST, STOP PINCHING ME!!! I KNOW I'M WEARING GREEN!!! I'M NOT IRISH AND IT'S NOT ST. PATRICK'S DAY YET, YOU GOOFBALL!!!" Storm's scream was heard from the Mansion. 

"We got this! Let's go!" Terrell yelled.

"WEST COAST MISFITS AWAY!!!" Ace yelled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Downtown Bayville) 

"_Ungh__!_" Sunfire grunted as he hit the ground hard. Thunderbird was fighting off some books that were flying and flapping their pages like wings.

"DAH!!!! **&%$#!! I %$&@#! HATE THE GREAT GATSBY!!!**" John Proudstar roared, slashing his hatchet and throwing fists left and right at the books. "I REALLY HATE THESE BOOKS!!!" They went up in flames.

"Thank me later!" Toshi said. They looked at the cackling Evil Leprechaun. 

"Whoo, you boyos put up a fantastic fight. I congratulate you." The Leprechaun looked at Toshi. "You know, to be honest, you are the first person for the Far East I've ever met."

"The pleasure is yours, I assume." Sunfire crossed his arms. 

"_WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" A sonic beam pierced the air and slammed the Evil Leprechaun hard. 

"Who dares?!" He roared. Siryn flew down. "Ah, a Cassidy. I can smell it in your blood." The California Cruiser pulled up, and the rest of the West Coast Misfits piled out.

"Toshi! John! Are you guys alright?" Ali asked as she ran up to the two warriors.

"We're fine. Nothing a good fight won't cure." John smirked.

"They call me Siryn, boyo." Siryn said to the Evil Leprechaun. "Who are ye and what do ye want?" 

"I am Lepronicus, King of the Evil Leprechauns." The Evil Leprechaun grinned. "And you will die. I will make your entire family pay for trapping me all those years ago!" Siryn sighed.

_Why, why, why? Why do they always go after me and Dad first? Can't they go after Tom first? No one would miss him!_ Theresa mentally grumbled. _Wait a minute! Da told this story! He said centuries ago, our ancestors trapped Lepronicus in a slab? I always thought it was a dumb fairytale Da made up! Could it be real? Could he be the real King of all Dark Leprechauns? No, It **can't**! It's impossible! Leprechauns aren't real!_

"I see you have trouble understanding, lass." Lepronicus grinned.

"What's going on here?" Rictor scratched his head, confused. Unlike the other West Coast Misfits, Rictor's costume was very simplistic: a white shirt with the sleeves ripped off, a black sleeveless jean jacket, blue pants and black boots with studded belt and studded wristbands.

"Sounds like some old family feud type thing." Tommy shrugged.

"No way! Leprechauns are not real!" Theresa shook her head. "Not real!"

"Oh, but I assure you, I am very real, lass. I am as real as the ground we stand on." Lepronicus laughed. "I am very, very real."

Well, Sunfire and Thunderbird have got backup now! Can the West Coast Misfits re-trap Lepronicus? Is Beast really drunk on green beer? What more insanity will happen? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 

   


	7. Failed Plans and Successful Captures!

St. Patrick's Day Madness

To Wizard1: Oops! Big goof up! I meant to say that Hank was pinching Storm because she _wasn't_ wearing green even though it wasn't St. Patrick's Day. And yes, I want Pietro to sing the Monty Python Lumberjack Song. I did make some suggestions to Red Witch. Here's some more madness for you! WHEN IS CHAPTER FOUR COMING UP?!?!? And more song suggestions:

**Low Light: "Double Vision" by Foreigner**

**Cover Girl: "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper**

**Clutch: "Truckin'" by the Grateful Dead**

**X-Boys: A re-work of "I Stole Your Love" by Kiss: "He Stole Their Love" (about Starchild)**

**Hey, why not do what RogueFanKC suggested, and have Dial-Tone, Quick-Kick, Tripwire, Tunnel Rat, and Alpine sing Bob Seger's "Shakedown" while the girls try to kill the boys in the background!**

**Pyro****: "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne**

**Jamie: "Photograph" by Def Leppard (I dunno, I thought it's appropriate for him in some odd way)**

**Beast (Plastered): "High 'n' Dry" by Def Leppard**

**Sam: "Rocket" by Def Leppard**

To Red Witch: Oh, Lepronicus will meet drunken Hank. Happy St. Patty's Day to you!

It's Profile Time again! *crowd hoots and hollers, chanting "Pro-file Time! Pro-file Time!"* We looked at everyone favorite Japanese loner, and now let's take a look at the other resident loner of the West Coast Misfits, everyone's favorite Apache warrior, the fabulous Thunderbird! **(A/N: If you listen to blues or rock, you'll get the "fabulous thunderbird" bit. As I said about Sunfire, I slightly altered Thunderbird's back story, and added a dash of imagination to it)**

Thunderbird

Real Name: John Proudstar

Class: Mutant

Allegiance: Misfits (West Coast Team)

Powers: John Proudstar has a mutant physiology that provides him with superhuman strength and endurance. After training as a West Coast Misfit, John's also exhibited slight superhuman speed (even though is not as fast as Velocity or Quicksilver), and slight resistance to injury (But unlike the Blob or Red Dragon in his Dragon Mode, John is not truly invulnerable). 

Birthplace: Camp Verde Apache Reservation, Arizona

Bio: The son of a decorated retired US Marine, John Proudstar as a kid was always a great athlete. John always thought of himself as a loner, and dreamed of being a great warrior like his ancestors. As a result, he grew bored of reservation life and hoped to someday leave to find adventure. 

John's life changed forever on two important occasions. The first was the emergence of his mutant powers. At the age of 16, his strength revealed itself when he wrestled and threw a charging bison with his bare hands to save a little girl. He became a hero for it, but no one knew how John got the strength to do it (At the time, the tribe didn't know or realize John was a mutant, including John himself). 

The second occasion was when Ace Starr visited Arizona to check out the mesas. He was traveling around to find some fun after his undercover work within the Hellions ended. He met now-17-year-old John at a mesa, and the two discovered they both had a love for adventure, and they became friends. Ace, as a joke, gave John the codename "Thunderbird" because in his own words, "It sounds Native Americany." When a mad scientist unleashed a genetically-enhanced bear on the reservation that day, Wildstar and Thunderbird joined forces to subdue it. As a gesture of thanks, Ace was made an honorary member of the Apache tribe, and Thunderbird told Ace if his strength was needed, he would be available.

Ace called that favor sometime later, when he asked Proudstar to help him subdue the bio-droid known as the Mimic. John's hatchet destroyed the mutant Dreadnok Virus's speakerbox, a device Virus used to control the Mimic. Soon after, Proudstar became a founding member of the West Coast Misfits alongside Wildstar, X23, Siryn, Thunderbolt, Velocity, Sunfire, Wolfsbane, and Dazzler.

Note: In battle, Proudstar's pride and impetuousness tends to cause him to charge right into the thick of things, which sometimes gets him into big trouble. A loner at heart, Proudstar helped found the West Coast Misfits, hoping to use the team to achieve his dream of becoming a great Apache warrior. He's loyal to his friends and he has a never-say-die attitude. He also has a younger brother named James who recently exhibited powers like John's. James helped his older brother and the other Misfits (both teams) stop a gang during the Misfit Cannonball Run.

Chapter 7: Failed Plans and Successful Captures!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(X-Mansion)

"Okay…" Peter Rasputin rigged a ray gun he swiped from Forge's lab into the ceiling. The trigger was tied to a string which was also tied to a doorknob. "When Paul leaves this room, he opens the door, and BLAM he gets blasted!" Colossus grinned. 

"Dis had better work." Remy grumbled. Ray was listening at the door. 

"Hide! He's coming!" Ray said. The four X-Boys quickly hid in the hall. Paul pulled the door open and walked through, carrying some grocery bags. Jean and Dani were flanking him, also carrying grocery bags.

"Thanks Paul. You're such a sweetie." Jean smiled. Paul grinned.

"No prob." Paul grinned. The laser never activated, causing the X-Boys' jaws to drop as the three went to the kitchen.

"**Bull! No way!"** Scott screamed. The four ran to the door, and looked outside.

"I don't get it!" Peter scratched his head. "It worked when I tested it!" Ray turned around and saw the laser power up.

"Hoo boy…I knew this was going to happen." He whimpered.

"**_YEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWCH!!!!!!!!!!!_**" The X-Boys screamed as the laser zapped them. Paige walked up and saw the charred boys.

"Did you guys mess around with the grill again?" Paige scratched her head.

"Shut. Up. Paige." Peter grumbled.

"**I HATE THAT STARCHILD!!!!! I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM _I HATE HIM!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_** Scott screamed, jumping up and down. Paige blinked.

"You blame Paul for the grill exploding in your faces? Man, you blame Starchild for _everything!_" Paige shook her head and crossed your arms. "I'm surprised you four haven't blamed Paul for Gigli! By the way, where my little Ace of Hearts?"

_I hate that Starchild. And his **family** isn't much better._ Remy grumbled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Downtown Bayville)

"WHOA!!!" Ace dodged a magical blast from Lepronicus. The feral rocker grabbed a hubcap. "DIE LEPRECHAUN!!!" He roared, leaping into the air. He pitched the hubcap from behind.

"Huh?" Lepronicus turned around. The hubcap hit him with a CLANG!!! "AAGH!!! ME EYES!!! THAT LITTLE PUNK TRIED TO KILL ME EYEBALLS!!!" He staggered, hitting himself in the eyes. He surrounded himself with a protective magical force field, which saved him from getting shocked by lightning, frozen by ice water, for fried by flames from Kyle, Tommy, and Toshiro. He rubbed his eyes and grinned.

"Ye think ye can touch me, buckos?" He laughed at the pyrokinetic, electrokinetic, and shark-like mutant. "Me forcefield can protect me from anything WHOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Lepronicus struggled to stay on his feet as the ground under him shook. Rictor grinned.

"You forgot me, man!" Rictor grinned, making the ground shake with his sonic waves. "Man, you should never forget your opponents!" 

"Especially if they out-number you eleven to ONE!!!!" Thunderbird crowed as he swatted the forcefield hard with a tree. However, Lepronicus wasn't knocked back an inch, making John blink. "_What?!_"

"Hee hee hee hee! Ye can't stop me bucko!" Lepronicus waved his hand, and a screaming John Proudstar was sent flying through a wall of a jewelry store. Siryn swooped down. 

"I don't know what ye have against me and me family, but even ye cannae handle a sonic scream! _WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" Siryn wailed with her sonic scream, but something happened.

"Aw, ye have no idea!" Lepronicus grinned. He chanted a spell, and Siryn found herself using her sonic voice to knock out the other West Coast Misfits!

_No no no! I cannae stop meself! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!_ Siryn mentally wailed as she tried to take control of her mouth, lips, and vocal chords, but to no avail. Lepronicus grinned as he pulled out a small green bottle from his jacket and chanted something. With a scream, Siryn was turned into green energy and flew into the bottle, which he closed with a cork. Lepronicus looked on at the defeated mutants. Ace and X23 were starting to get to their feet, their healing factors allowing them to recover quickly. Lepronicus grinned.

"Thank ye for the entertainment." He bowed. "I got one. Now I just gotta get the other Cassidy, and me revenge will be complete! Ta-ta!" He teleported away.

"_Awwwwww__ **$%#&!!!!**_" X23 growled, throwing back her mask angrily. "Now what?" Ace sighed.

"I guess we have to warn Sean. And it'll not be pretty." Ace looked back in the direction of the Mansion.

Well, things have gone bad! What madness will happen next? Will Lepronicus get his slimy claws on the Banshee? What'll he do to Siryn? Can our heroes stop him? Will the X-Boys ever be able to successfully get the Starchild once and for all? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	8. A Quick Intermission Before Another Batt...

St. Patrick's Day Madness

To Red Witch: I'll see what I can do! BTW, I read the new stories and stuff! It's real good! Love it! Here's some more madness for you! 

To Raliena: Glad you like it, Rae. You do have a point about that. I do sincerely doubt the X-Boys would do a song by Kiss, but who knows what would happen if the X-Boys were kissing their sanity goodbye! Enjoy the new chapter!

To Metal Dragon1: Oh, there will be a fight, but it'll end in a very funny way. Enjoy the new chapter! BTW, when's the next chapter of "Take the Long Way Home" Coming? 

To aaron: Oh, Sean ain't gonna like it. Not one bit. Here's more madness for you! Enjoy!

To RogueFanKC: Yeah, I can imagine that. Yeah, I can imagine the X-Boys/Lepronicus deal and the whole thing exploding in all their faces.

To Sparky Genocide: Yep, the Clutz Brothers [Groucho, Chico, Harpo, and um, Scott-o) were at it again! They'll never learn. Maybe I will have the Evil Leprechaun pay a visit to Cobra…

To Wizard1: WHEN IS CHAPTER FOUR COMING OUT?!?!?! And more song suggestions:

**Gambit: "Mississippi Queen" by Mountain (About Rogue)**

**Iceman: "Stone Cold" by Rainbow**

**Tabitha: "TNT" by AC/DC**

**And maybe you can have someone sing "Don't Say You Love Me" by Billy Squier. I love that song!**

It's Profile Time Again! *crowd cheers* This time, we look at a member of the East Coast Misfits, everyone's favorite Jean-bashing, hard-rockin', Cannonball-chasin' guitarist, the one and only Lila Cheney!

Real Name: Lila Cheney

Codename: N/A

Allegiance: Misfits (East Coast Team)

Class: Mutant

Powers: Lila is a teleporter, but her powers are much different from the X-Man Kurt Wagner, codename Nightcrawler. Lila can teleport vast distances, but the shortest range she can do is between planets. Through unknown means, she obtained a little blue planet on the other side of the galaxy that she spends time on and uses to help teleport from one place to another on Earth. Lila can only teleport to places she's been before.

Bio: Little is known of Lila's early life, but she is known to have played guitar since she was five (She also can play keyboards, but it is unknown how Lila learned). It has been rumored that Cheney was sold as a slave for unknown circumstances, but Cheney has never revealed anything. A lot of things about her past are unknown, including how she met and befriended future West Coast Misfit Alison Blaire, codename Dazzler (Although the two argue like roosters over musical tastes), how she obtained her planet, and how she met her friend and ex-bodyguard Guido Carosella (After Lila joined the Misfits, Guido joined the Army. He's now a private serving in his home state of New York, hoping to join the GI Joe team someday) 

It's also known that she was an intergalactic thief. She says she stole to survive, and later for thrills. 

What is known is that Lila as a teen became one of the galaxy's premier rockers. On tour on Earth, she met up with the Superstars, a glam-rock/heavy metal band composed of East Coast Misfits Avalanche, Darkstar, Pyro, and Starchild. When she learned they were members of the Misfits (Now known as the East Coast Misfits), Lila was intrigued, and she joined the band, and the super-team. When she first met the X-Men, Lila immediately became an antagonist to Jean Grey and gained a crush on New Mutant Sam Guthrie, codename Cannonball (She flirts with him constantly and has even kidnapped him, taking him to her planet a couple times!). 

Note: Lila is a rocker who is fearless, and lives for adventure. She joined the East Coast Misfit team looking for thrills, and she was not disappointed. She plays keyboards and guitar for the Superstars, and occasionally sings. 

Chapter 8: A Quick Intermission Before Another Battle!  

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(The X-Mansion)

"Some team you are!" Scott laughed. The West Coast Misfits were licking their wounds in the Common Room, members of the East Coast Misfits and the X-Men were with them. The West Coast Misfits were feeling a little low after Lepronicus captured their leader Siryn. "Now I know why you guys call yourselves the West Coast Misfits! You screw up everything just like the East Coast guys!" 

"Hey!" The East Coast Misfits snapped. 

"And it's obvious why! Starchild's **cousin** is on the team!" Scott grumbled. Paige, who was rubbing Ace's sore arm, grabbed a metal cookie sheet and smashed Scott in the head with it. "_OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" Scott held his head and fainted. She then went back to rubbing Ace's sore arm, smiling.

"Thank you Husk, the Thunderbolt was about to slap the taste out of that jabroni's mouth anyway." Kyle shrugged.

"Thanks Husk. This arm feels a lot better." Ace grinned.

"Anytime." Paige smiled adoringly. X23 rolled her eyes.

"Oh brother." 

"What kind of powers does this Lepronicus have?" Storm wondered.

"He's a magician! He can give himself any power he wants! He probably has a spell for that, too!" Logan groaned. 

"I'll head back to the Pit and look at my spellbooks. I may be able to find something about trapping leprechauns." Wanda said. "And then I'll…" Wanda turned around and her eyes widened. "PIETRO! WHY ARE YOU WEARING A DRESS?!"

"Why do I always get the feeling that it's appropriate whenever Pietro in a dress?" Paul scratched his head. Pietro was tied and gagged to a swirly chair in a pink dress with duct tape.

"I can see why you'd get that feeling." Jesse laughed.

"**MMMMFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Pietro screamed. The mutants all looked at each other.

"Trinity." They all said together. **_KABOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** The noise from a huge explosion was heard from within Forge's Lab.

"IT'S ALIVE!!! IT'S ALI-HI-HI-HI-HIIIIIIIVE!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The insane cackle of Forge and Trinity could be heard. Lately, the four of them were working on something big. Working on a project since the incident when the West Coast Misfits faced off against the Crushers. No one, not even Wolverine, had the courage to go in there and find out what the heck they were working on. Even Logan was spooked by the thought of what went on in that place, and no thought any less of him. Who could blame him?! Meanwhile, a certain Irishman was none too happy with the ending of the West Coast Misfits' battle with Lepriconus.

"**WHAT?!**** ME DAUGHTER WAS TRAPPED IN A BOTTLE BY SOME CLOWN IN A LEPRECHAUN COSTUME?!?!?!**" Banshee roared. "GOD I AM MAD!!!! Beast, Guinness!" Hank pitched Banshee a can of the Irish beer, which the screamer caught effortlessly. He guzzled the whole thing down. "Ahh, I feel better now. Beast, another Guinness!" He caught another can of the Irish beer and guzzled it down.

"Sean, calm down! Ye remember the last time ye got drunk on Irish beer?" Moira warned. "Ye ran into town, screaming that the English were invading!" 

"Sorry, Moira. Just me daughter's in trouble and there's not a thing I can do!"

"We can find this leprechaun, and we can make him release Siryn." Ace suggested.

"Sorry boyo, but I'm a little drunk right now and I'm really mad! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!" Banshee screamed as he ran out the door.

"Sean! Get back here, you drunken goofball!" Moira snapped. "What do I see in him?"

"You like his singing voice even though he makes Celine Dion sound like a bass?" Rahne grinned. Moira shot her adopted mutant lycanthrope daughter a deadpan look.

"Thank you, Rahne." She said in a deadpan voice.

"We'll go with him and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble!" Logan said as he and Storm took off after him. 

"C'mon Toshi, I got a bad feeling about this!" John Proudstar said to Toshi Yashida. The two West Coast Misfits raced after them. 

"C'mon Colossus! I have a feeling they'll need our help!" Kurt said. He and Peter followed. The others all watched and blinked. 

"Ten bucks says Summers get his butt roasted, toasted, or otherwise kicked!" Lance announced.

"I'll get the blackboard." Jean said.

"I got the popcorn." Ace went to the kitchen.

"I got the booze!" Beast said.

"I got the remote!" Jamie turned on the tube.

"We got our guys!" Althea and Lila laughed, grabbing Todd and Sam.

"Help me." Sam whimpered.

"Banshee, Storm, Thunderbird, Sunfire, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Colossus. I got a good feeling about this team." Ace laughed.

"So do I, Ace." Ali grinned. "So do I."

"Do ye think we should help them?" Rahne asked no one in particular. Everyone looked at each other.

"The Thunderbolt thinks we should give 'em a little time." Kyle smirked.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"Mommy…" Scott whimpered. 

"Shut up!" Paige snapped at Scott, hitting him again with the cookie sheet.

Well, things are getting weird now! Can four X-Men, two Misfits, and a tipsy Irishman beat Lepronicus? Can Sean rescue his daughter Theresa? What madness will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	9. Of Insanity and Battles!

St. Patrick's Day Madness

To Red Witch: Oh, green beer will play a big part in the end! Don't worry about it!

To Sparky Genocide: Yeah, poor Scotty can't go one freakin' day without _somebody_ smacking him senseless. That sounds like an interesting idea. However, if they did that to Toad, Al would beat them. So, we'll leave it to the resident expert cross-dresser of the East Coast Misfits…

To Wizard1: Hey Wizard1! Where are you, man! WHERE IS CHAPTER FOUR, MAN!!!!! PUT IT UP, PLEASE!!!

It's Profile Time Again! *Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, and claps* With this edition, we look at another member of the West Coast Misfits, everyone's favorite light-blasting disco queen, the Dazzler! **(A/N: As before, I took Dazzler's comic origins, and altered them slightly as well as added some imagination)**

Dazzler

Real Name: Alison Blaire

Class: Mutant

Allegiance: Misfits (West Coast Team) 

Powers: Ali can basically convert sound into light. Strangely, she cannot use her own voice as a sound source. She can use the light she creates for various effects, like creating blinding flashes of light or harmless strobe effects. During the rescue of now-teammate Rictor from Virus in Mexico, Ali discovered she can also create protective light fields around herself and others. It's believed that with further development, according to East Coast Misfit member known only as Xi, Ali may be able to create destructive light blasts and even generate holograms.

Bio: As a kid, Ali Blaire never expected to be a mutant, much less a member of the American West Coast's premiere super-team. Born in New York, but raised in LA, little Ali dreamed of stardom as a singer, particularly in dance music. The daughter of lawyer Carter Blaire and his ex-actress wife Katherine, Ali was originally hoped to pursue law. At a high school dance, her powers emerged during a performance, but they were thought of as an ingenious light show. 

At some point, Ali met and befriended future East Coast Misfit Lila Cheney, but the circumstances of that are unknown. It is known that the two argue constantly over musical preferences (Ace once said: "Those two are so different. Ali likes ABBA, Lila prefers AC/DC").

As a teen, Ali was a regular performer at the Starlight Club, a teen hangout in LA. The owner knew of Ali's mutantcy, but didn't care, because her powers allowed her to create a great show. It was here she got the name "Dazzler". However, the Starlight was in trouble, due to debts piling up. The owner was pressured to sell the club to a developer who wanted to mow the Starlight down and build a lot over it. Ali was infuriated by this.

Her beloved stage would be saved with the help of future teammate Ace Starr, codename Wildstar, who returned to his native LA after a visit to Japan (The same visit he met Sunfire). Ace heard about the Starlight crisis, and agreed to help Ali raise the money needed to save the club. Despite Ali's drawing power and the rock 'n' roll of Ace and his band, The Ballroom Blitzers, they didn't raise quite enough. Until a mysterious benefactor gave over 1 million dollars, which was more than enough. The Starlight Club was saved, and there was more than enough for renovations as well!

The Starlight Club saved, Ali said if Ace needed anything, he should let her know. After this, she met and befriended future teammate Terrell Mason, codenamed Velocity for his superhuman speed, and aerokinetic abilities (The power to manipulate air). Ace called on Ali and Terrell to help him, the X-Men, the Misfits, and the Avengers fight the bio-droid known as the Mimic with the help of Thunderbird, Thunderbolt, and Sunfire. Together with Siryn, former New Mutant Wolfsbane, and the Wolverine clone known only as X23, the new mutants defeated the Mimic, and the West Coast Misfits were born. The name originally came from the fact that three of the kids were California natives! 

Ali serves with the team today, through their battles with the Surf Master (She played a pivotal role in his defeat, despite the fact she felt useless at the time because of her powers), Magneto, the Dreadnoks, and the Crushers.

Note: Ali's fascination with the 70s has caused her to wear her blonde hair like Farrah Fawcett, an object of jokes. Ali takes it all in stride. She still sings, performing at the Starlight, and singing for the Malibu Joes at talent shows.

Chapter 9: Of Insanity and Battles!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Okay, I got ten on Kurt getting slapped, and twenty on Colossus getting melted down!" Lance announced, writing some notes on a chalkboard.

"You're making _bets_ at a time like this." X23 shook her head. 

"Welcome to the Misfits, X." Ali laughed. "I'll put down a dollar on Sean beating the leprechaun."

"One dollar on the team winning!" Lance announced. "Ali Blaire, playin' it safe." 

"What?! I'm normally not a betting girl! Gimme a break! Just because I'm a Farrah-haired blonde doesn't mean I'm a ditz!" Ali shrugged.

"Could've fooled me." Fox chuckled. "ACK!!!" 

"DIE FOX!!!!" Ali hollered, strangling the Detroit native.

"No no no no no NO!" Kitty separated the two. "Like this, Ali!" Kitty started trying to wring Fox's neck.

"Why does Kitty hate Fox so much?" Ali asked Paige. Paige shrugged.

"All the girls hate his guts. Especially Kitty. Fox always cracks jokes about her father." Paige groaned.

"Hay, has anyone seen the Misfits?" Jesse asked.

"I'm one." Ali replied.

"No, the originals." Jesse said.

"Oh, the East Coast guys. I dunno." Ali shrugged.

"Hey, Hank wandered off! And he took all the green beer with him!" Angel called out. 

"Uh-oh." Ali, Jesse, and Paige said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Uptown Bayville)

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee…" A tipsy Beast staggered into a bar, giggling and carrying a load of crates full of green beer. "Happy Birthday, St. Patrick. I'm bringing a bash no one will forget! In the words of the great Marv Albert, 'YES!'"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Downtown Bayville)

"GIMME ME DAUGHTER, YE JERK!!!! _WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!_" Banshee let loose a sonic scream that was much stronger than Siryn's (considering he was older and more practiced with his sonic powers than she was). 

"Yer daughter is mine, boyo!" Lepronicus grinned. "And no matter how drunk ye get, ye cannot stop me, Cassidy!" He laughed as he leapt to and fro. Logan roared, striking with his claws at the King of Dark Leprechauns. "Oh ho, trying to slash me open with yer claws, aye savage one?" He blew some dust in the feral Canadian's face. Logan roared in pain. "Hee hee, hee hee! My my, this is fun AAAGH!!!!!" He got nailed in the back by Storm's lightning and Sunfire's flames. "AAAAAAAGH!!!!!"

"Even you can be ambushed, Leprechaun!" Sunfire smirked. Lepronicus snarled and blasted back Sunfire and Storm with his magic blasts. Colossus punched him from behind, causing him to land into an airplane spin from Thunderbird.

"I believe that Mr. Lepronicus is going for a spin, Peter." Thunderbird chuckled. 

"Indeed." Colossus laughed. John pitched the leprechaun into a car, slamming him hard. 

"Ohhhh…me head." Kurt 'ported in.

"I'll take zat." Kurt grinned, reaching for the bottle.

"Nae! Not till I get me revenge!" Lepronicus snarled. He tried to punch Kurt, but the German demon-like mutant 'ported. "What?" Kurt appeared again and shoved Lepronicus's hat over his head with a grin. "HEY!" Meanwhile, The East Coast Misfits were working on a battle plan. 

"I am going to kill you guys." Pietro snarled. He was dressed like a female leprechaun. "Why do I have to do it? Why can't Wanda or Lila of you do this, Al?" 

"Because it's funnier." Al grinned.

"Besides, Pietro. You like wearing women's clothing." Wanda grinned. 

"Okay, just because you guys tricked me into singing 'The Lumberjack Song', that does _not_, I repeat, _NOT_ mean I like to wear women's clothing!" 

"Yeah sure. Considering the fact you once dressed up in Wanda's clothes to get some cookies we hid." Toad snickered.

"_WHAT?!_" Wanda roared.

"I LOST A BET WITH LANCE!!!" Pietro wailed. Wanda turned to Lance. Lance only shrugged.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." Lance smirked.

"Traitor!" Pietro snapped.

"As soon as this is over, you're a dead man." Wanda pointed at Pietro threateningly.

"Well, make Craig do this!" Pietro snapped.

"No." Wanda said. 

"I hate this!" Pietro grumbled. "I still don't see why **I** have to do this!" He whined.

"Because it's funny! Now shut your yap, get out there, and start strutting!" Althea snapped. Pietro glared at a snickering Todd, Lance, Fred, St. John, Paul, Lila, Wanda, and Craig. Jake was back at the Mansion, helping keep things in line.

"Well, at least Red Dragon won't get to see this." Pietro sighed.

_That's what **he** thinks._ Wanda smirked to herself. She held a hidden camera. _I think both Red Dragon **and** Foxfire will get a good laugh out of this._

Well, our East Coast Misfits appear to have a unique plan! What madness will happen next? What'll Pietro do? Will Fox see Wanda's tape? Can Lepronicus be defeated? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	10. Shocking Ending!

St. Patrick's Day Madness!

To Red Witch: Yeah, for some reason, it's always appropriate to have Pietro in women's clothing. It's funny, and nobody thinks he's very manly anyway (Craig: You got that right) (Pietro: VERY FUNNY!!!!!!!)  

To Sparky Genocide: I couldn't put Todd in a dress because Althea would kill me! Pietro is the most feminine of the Misfits anyway.

To Goofn1: Foxfire will get a real big laugh out of Pietro in women's clothing. Well, Lance should win one, after all he's been through. Here's more madness for you!

To RogueFanKC: Yeah, the Kitty strangling Foxfire is kind of reminiscent of Homer Simpson choking Bart. Oh, and I'll have Wanda sent you a copy! She said she sent you a copy of a hypnotized Pietro doing the Macarena in the middle of the street. Did you get it? Here's more madness for you!

To Wizard1: The X-Boys'll never learn indeed. I think they have been smacked too many times upside the head. Oh, Hank's into the green beer, alright. When did I quote you? *scratches head* Anyway, when is Chapter Four of "Kareoke Dance Party" coming up?

It's Profile Time again! *Crowd hoots and hollers* Anyway, now we look at a Joe with a really extreme case of Jungle Fever: Recondo! 

Recondo

Real Name: Daniel M. LeClaire

Affliation: Army

Rank: E-4

Primary Military Specialty: Infantry, Jungle Survival/Warfare Specialist

Secondary Military Specialty: Intelligence, Misfit Handler (Starr Brothers)

Birthplace: Wheaton, Wisconsin

Bio: Growing up in the cold weather of Wisconsin, Recondo grew to despise the cold weather and desire hot climates. He started taking interest in rainforests and jungles, especially those near the Equator. When he joined the Army, Recondo studied at the Jungle Warfare Training Center where he became a Cadre member.  

In the hot jungles, Recondo finds himself at peace and he feels he is one with the steaming vines. It has been surmised Recondo may have a mutant soothing power over jungles, but he has no X-Gene.

Ironically, Recondo's life was changed forever in the urban jungle of Los Angeles. Alongside fellow Joes Lady Jaye and Cover Girl, Recondo helped protect two mutant twin brothers from capture by Dr. Mindbender, Tomax, and Xamot. The twins' names were Paul and Craig Starr, the now-Misfits known as Starchild and Darkstar. After the rescue, Recondo learned the brothers were orphans, and offered to take them in. The brothers agreed, and they've taken to Recondo as a father. They've also grown attached to Lady Jaye and Cover Girl as surrogate mothers.

Chapter 10: Shocking Ending!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Uptown Bayville)

Senator Robert E. Kelly, bigot and politician, walked across a street when he heard a battle yell. 

"Huh?" He turned and saw a distant line grow larger and larger. He thought it was just a steamroller. Until the line got closer and it revealed itself to be a lot of people. "**_OH MY GOD!!!!!!_****_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Downtown Bayville)

"BANZAI!!!!!" Sunfire fired his flames at Lepronicus, who fired back magic blasts. He also was dodging objects thrown by Thunderbird and Colossus, Banshee's sonic screams, and Storm's lightning.

"Ye little mortals cannae stop me! I will capture ye, Banshee!" Lepronicus snarled.

"Ye cannae beat a drunk angry Irishman, bucko!" Sean snarled. "Now gimme me daughter, and I won't rip yer spinal column out yer neck and strangle ye with it!" Lepronicus laughed.

"Ye are one loud Irishman, boyo." Lepronicus grinned. He then heard beeping. "Wha-?" He turned and saw Firestorm and BR in the Firerunner race toward him. He was going at 250 mph, they were both pretty drunk on green beer, and BR was driving.

"**_YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" Firestorm screamed. 

"YIKES!!" Lepronicus tried to get away, but he got run over with a SPLAT!!!!!!!!!! "Ohhhhhhh…" 

"Now get yer butt out!" The hidden Misfit Girls shoved the drag-dressing Pietro out into the open. 

"Is that _Quicksilver_?" Storm's eyes widened. Sean laughed.

"Oh, that's rich! For some reason, I feel it's appropriate for him to be in women's clothing." Sean laughed. Logan, John, Kurt, and Peter all burst out laughing. Lepronicus got up and saw Pietro.

_I am going to **murder** the guys when I'm done with them!_ Pietro's mind immediately was working on ways to get revenge on the other Misfits. 

"_WHOO NELLIE!!!!_" Lepronicus grinned at the sight of Pietro, hearts flying around his head. 

"Naw! Aw heck naw!" Pietro tried to run away, but Lepronicus tackled him, causing the Misfits to laugh. 

"Oh yeah, I am so taping this!" Wanda grinned.

"AAAAGH!!! HELP ME!!!" Pietro screamed.

"Hey, you hear something?" Logan asked between laughing fits. It sounded like a lot of yelling. Storm heard it, as well as the others. 

"It sounds like soldiers running." Storm said. 

"LOOK!" Sunfire pointed. The mutants all saw an incredible sight. Running up the street was a lot of men, led by the Beast. They were all clad like ancient Gaelic warriors, waving swords and brandishing crude spears and shields.

"**_RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!_**" They screamed. 

"That's, uh…a lot of Gaelic warriors." John blinked. The Gaelic warriors ran a path through Bayville, trampling Kelly and Duncan along the way. And now they were heading for Lepronicus.

"Yipe! Get out of the way!" Pietro managed to kick the evil leprechaun king off him, swiping the bottle that contained Siryn in the process. 

"Come back, baby huh?" Lepronicus looked up and saw the Gaelic warriors charge towards him. "_OH ME GOD!!!__ AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ The drunken warriors trampled him. "**_OWWWWWWWCH!!!!!!!!_**" Pietro slammed the bottle into the ground. When it broke, a cloud of green smoke rose, and reformed into Theresa. 

"Ohhh, me achin' head." Theresa moaned. Pietro helped hold her up. "Anyone ever told you you should try performing in drag."

"Oh shut up." Pietro grumbled. The other Misfits joined her. "I'm alright." She walked up to the hurt leprechaun king, anger in her face.

"Let's see ye try to get your revenge now." She growled. Sean joined her, cracking his knuckles. 

"Hey Terry, up for some nice father-daughter bonding?" Sean smirked evilly, cracking his knuckles.

"Aye." She agreed.

"Oh no." He moaned. Sean and Theresa beat the snot out of him. "AAAAGH!!! HELP!!! SAVE ME!!!" Wanda carried a spell book to Lepronicus.

"_Leprechaun who cause great malice, Leprechaun who brings vice.__ Your deeds stopped and your spirit now  tame, return now from whence you **came!!!**_" Wanda read. Lepronicus glowed.

"No!! NO!!! _NO!!!! **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"_ Lepronicus screamed as he turned back into a slab. 

"Well that was easy." Pietro laughed. "Man, I did good." Wanda smacked him with the spell book. "OW!" 

"Let's go home." Sean grinned, putting an arm around Theresa.

"Da, have ye been drinking again?" Theresa asked, smelling the Guinness on her father's breath.

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am, Terry." Sean groaned.

"No, you're even more drunk than ye think." Terry grinned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(The X-Mansion)

"Well, that was…interesting." Thunderbird chuckled.

"I'll take this slab with me when we get back home." Sean patted the slab he kept under his arm. "By the way, who took it?" 

"That would be interesting to know." Xavier raised an eyebrow curiously.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(Virus's Lab)

"**_TOAD!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" Virus screamed. He threw a tantrum in anger. "**_THAT BLOODY TOAD!!!_****_ IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!!!!! I'LL KILL HIM!!!! TOAD TOAD TOAD!!!!!!  GAHHHHHH!!!!! I HATE HIM!!! STUPID LUCK OF THE IRISH!!!!!! I %&$#%@ HATE THAT IRISH-LUCK-HAVING TOAD!!!!!!_**" 

"Happy St. Patrick's Day folks!" Zanya grinned, waving.

"I HATE THAT TOAD!!!!" 

Well, this adventure has come to an end! What madness will happen down the line? What'll Virus try next? Will the East and West Coast Misfits team up again? Find out soon! Suggestions needed badly! ****   


End file.
